Akira Toriyama
é amplamente conhecido e aclamado Japanese manga artist conhecido principalmente por sua criação de''Dragon Ball'' em 1984. É difícil identificar a fonte de inspiração da arte de Toriyama . Ele admira Osamu Tezuka's Astro Boy e ficou impressionado com Walt Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians, que ele se lembra da grande arte. Jackie Chan's primeiros filmes tiveram uma influência perceptível em histórias de Toriyama. Biography Ele estreou em 1979 com a história''Wonder Island'', publicado em''Weekly Shōnen Jump, e ganhou popularidade para o anime e a manga ''Dr. Slump, originalmente serializada semanalmente em''Shōnen Jump'' desde 1980 a 1984. Em 1982, ganhou o Shogakukan Manga Award por Dr. Slump na categoria de melhor shōnen or shōjo manga series do ano. Em 1984, Toriyama foi responsável pelo desenvolvimento de Dragon Ball que foi inicialmente publicada em Weekly Shōnen Jump. Tornou-se um instante realização, principalmente a vender mais de 35,000,000 livros no Japão, Dragon Ball eventualmente tornou-se um best-seller de recorde com mais de 120,000,000 copias vendidas.[http://www.shonenjump.com/whatisjump/jumpartist/jumpart_toriyama.php Shonen Jump] Além da fama japonesa, a série foi igualmente bem sucedida internacionalmente, incluindo na Europe (1988), Canada (1996) e EUA. Toriyama é mais reconhecido pelo seu grande sucesso''Dragon Ball''.Este trabalho foi um dos eixos para o que é aceito como a Idade de Ouro da''Jump''. O seu sucesso encorajou Toriyama a continuar a trablhar em Dragon Ball desde 1984 até 1995. Durante esse periodo de 11 anos, ele produziu 519 capítulos, coletados em 42 volumes. Cada volume tem uma média de 200 páginas. Além disso, o benefício do mangá deu origem a três adaptações de anime,numerous feature-length animated movies, several video games, e mega-merchandising. Embora Toriyama havia planeado para acabar com Dragon Ball à muito tempo, seus editores concordaram em deixá-lo terminar a manga para que ele pudesse "tomar algumas medidas novas na vida," como ele mesmo disse.Referenced in Dragon Ball manga, volume 26, page 244 — ISBN 1-4215-0636-X A adaptação do anime terceiro, Dragon Ball GT, não foi baseada em seu mangá, no entanto, Toriyama ainda estava envolvido no projecto, supervisionando a sua produção, embora de forma limitada.Akira Toriyama at http://www.myfavoritegames.com/ O anime de''Dragon Ball'',incluindo as parcelas que se seguiram, gerou mais de 500 episódios feitos no Japão, e são produzidos e licenciados para North America e na Australia por FUNimation. Toriyama's traço simples e senso de design o levaram a trabalhos projetando personagens para o fenomenalmente e popular''Dragon Quest'' serie de rpg's (anteriormente denominada Dragon Warrior nos EUA). Toriyama também serviu como designer de personagens para o Super Famicom RPG Chrono Trigger, um fighting game Tobal No. 1 na PlayStation (bem como a sua sequela, Tobal 2, lançado apenas no Japão), e o Mistwalker Xbox 360 exclusivo RPG Blue Dragon. Os seus trabalhos depois de''Dragon Ball'' tendem a ser curto (100-200 page) stories, incluindo Cowa!, Kajika, e Sand Land, incluindo one-shots, como Neko Majin. Toriyama trabalhou em uma one-shot chamada Cross Epoch, em cooperação com, One Piece creador do One Piece, Eiichiro Oda. A história é um pequeno crossover que apresenta personagens de ambos o''One Piece'' e Dragon Ball respectivamente. Recentemente, Toriyama e o seu estudio começaram a desenvolver Dragon Ball Online, seguimento ao Dragon Ball manga, com Bandai Namco Games e NTL para a liberação em Sul da Korea e Japão. O jogo irá atuar como uma continuação direta do mangá, Toriyama e irá supervisionar todos os aspectos do jogo, do enredo e definição de projetos de caráter e localização. Em conferência de imprensa na Coréia do Sul em fevereiro 14, 2008, Kazuhiko Torishima, o diretor de Shueisha (e editor original de Toriyama), afirmou que Toriyama esteve imerso na criação de projetos de caráter e fornecendo supervisão editorial para o jogo nos últimos cinco anos.Dragon Ball Online South Korean Press Conference Report, O estudio de Toriyama chamado "Bird Studio", que é uma brincadeira com seu nome, "tori" meaning "bird". Toriyama faz quase todo o trabalho em Bird Studio; seu assistente faz principalmente fundos. O estúdio não tem sido muito ativo ao longo dos últimos anos e só tem feito ocasionalmente one-shots. Em uma entrevista realizada em 2007 com Shōnen Jump, Toriyama revelou que ele não considera que está a ocorrer no processo de capítulos de suas histórias.Shonen Jump: Oct. 2007 issue, page 360 Em 2009, Toriyama foi encomendado pelo Avex Trax para desenhar um retrato do cantor japonês, Ayumi Hamasaki, foi impressa no CD de sua única "Rule/Sparkle". Selected bibliography Manga Jogos de vídeo (character design) *''Dragon Quest series:'' Role-playing game (RPG) series publicado por Enix (agora Square Enix). Apareceu na Nintendo's Famicom/NES, Super Famicom/Super NES, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Sony's Playstation, Playstation 2, and Wii. *''Dragon Quest Monsters series:'' Role-playing game (RPG) series publicado por Enix (agora Square Enix). Apareceu na Nintendo's Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and Sony's PlayStation. *''Chrono Trigger:'' Role-playing game (RPG) desenvolvido por SquareSoft (agora Square Enix) for Nintendo's Super NES. Foi relançado com algumas adições de Sony's Playstation. Toriyama apareceu em um final alternativo para o jogo junto com todos os outros desenvolvedores, o jogo está agora também disponível para a Nintendo DS no Japão, EUA, e Europa. *''Tobal No. 1'' and Tobal 2: Jogos de luta para Sony's PlayStation desenvolvido por SquareSoft (agora Square Enix). *''Blue Dragon: Role-playing game (RPG) for Microsoft's Xbox 360 desenvolvido por Artoon para Mistwalker studio baseado num projeto de ''Final Fantasy originator Hironobu Sakaguchi. *''Dragon Ball Online: Um MMORPG baseado no mangá Dragon Ball. Ele tem trabalhado em projetos para o jogo para os últimos cinco anos. Livros infantis *Toccio the Angel'' Blue Dragon Toriyama anunciou que a sua ajuda com a realização do ''Blue Dragon'' anime pode muito bem ser a sua assistência final em anime. Em suas próprias palavras, ele disse: "A oferta para dirigir uma versão animada de Blue Dragon ocorreu em fevereiro do ano passado (2006). Studio Pierrot aproximou se de mim a respeito dele. Eu sabia que Sakaguchi havia trabalhado na montagem de equipe para produzir um jogo, embora na época''Blue Dragon'' ainda não havia sido formalmente anunciada. De acordo com os materiais, que era para ser um mundo de fantasia, como''Lord of the Rings, com uma visão de mundo detalhado e história. Este pode ser o meu anime final, eu estou um pouco preocupado (sobre isso). Há uma pressão incrível, mas, ao mesmo tempo, há um senso de realização - que vale a pena fazer. ''Blue Dragon será uma obra-prima, e não simplesmente porque eu estou trabalhando duro para isso, mas porque o pessoal está esperando nada menos". Blue Dragon começou na TV Tokyo em Abril 7, 2007, com um elenco vocal diferente do que o utilizado para o jogo. Ela está programada para 51 episódios. Em 16 de abril de 2007,Viz Media assegurada a licença para a adaptação do anime e foi definido originalmente lançadas na América do Norte e da Europa mais tarde no ano, mas isso não aconteceu. The anime premiered in the United States, on Cartoon Network, on March 28, 2008. Other Activities Akira Toriyama colaborou com Shonen Jump para criar um vídeo de sensibilização e apoio a todos os afetados pelo terremoto de 11 de março no Japão. Categoria:Mangaka